Good Morning!
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Heero wakes up and decides to surprise Duo. Story of just plain fun... yaoi implied!


Pic fic from… umm.. err… oops I completely forgot who sent the original pic. No wait, it was Lady Tora! (Yahoogroups message logs are a good thing!) ^_^;; Heh this pic just screams fun! OOC warnings? Maybe? Oh and for all those who wish to know, no I'm sorry, the He-bear is not sold in stores.   
  
Recipe for this fic:  
1 day-long slash-a-thon  
6 cans of Tahitian Treat (from a drinking game during said slash-a-thon)  
1 graphic novel of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (read it)  
Mix and write pic fic at 4 in the morning. Thus insanity reigns!  
  
Good Morning!  
Pic-Fic by Snow Tigra  
(Pic from Lady Tora)  
  
Heero sat up in bed and glanced down at his sleeping angel. Duo lay next to him in the large king-sized bed, curled up comfortably with his He-bear. Yes, you read that correctly, his He-bear. Now most would assume that when sleeping with one's lover one would be offended to find one's lover curled up with a teddy in the morning, but this wasn't so.   
  
See, Heero had been out late last night in the office, and this was only the last in a long string of late nights that caused him to arrive home long after his night-owl-like partner fell asleep. Which meant that thanks to this particular project Heero was in the office at noon and out of the office around 4 or so the next morning. Now granted he was accustomed to little sleep from his piloting days, but this was getting ridiculous. And it certainly didn't help that he had the knowledge that his beloved was waiting at home for him in bed.  
  
Even though Heero had rarely arrived at home in time to find Duo awake, he was still content to lie down next to the boy and lay there for hours just watching him sleep. The teddy previously mentioned had been a gift and Duo loved it with all his heart. Heero had spent hours searching all the stores with stuffed animals to find a teddy the exact color of his always-messy brown hair. And just out of luck he'd also found one with eyes that almost perfectly matched the cobalt blue of his own. After that the teddy had been hidden away at Heero's office as he painstakingly sewed together a green tank top and a pair of spandex shorts for the little bear. Not to mention that he managed to find a set of baby shoes that almost perfectly matched his own tennis shoes - even though those usually weren't on the bear because they were uncomfortable to cuddle against.  
  
He'd given the bear to Duo on the third anniversary of the first time they met, adding bandages to the arm and leg where Duo had shot him that first time. When Duo received the bear he was practically glowing and spent the next hour or so cuddling with Heero, while the bear was squished between their bodies.  
  
Now seeing Duo curled up with that bear was the most beautiful sight in the world. The American beauty lay in bed, wearing absolutely nothing, with his hair completely undone and fanned out around him. He held onto the bear snuggly with both arms and the ghost of a smile remained on his face… that heavenly smile.  
  
Heero leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, then sat up in bed and headed for the kitchen. He seemed completely mindless to the fact that he was naked, bare naked. Already, as he moved toward the kitchen, a plan was forming in his mind.  
  
All the ingredients were there, it was just a matter of making the breakfast. Heero smirked lightly as he pulled the apron out of the top drawer near the stove. It was one of the most hideous things he had ever seen. The apron was a dark green with a lighter green set of frills that went along all the edges, making it very… well frilly for lack of a better word. The entire thing matched his normal tank top color choice and right smack-dab in the middle was a huge set of fluorescent pink lips and bubble letters that proclaimed "Kiss the cook!"  
  
It had been a gift from Duo, as a complete joke. Duo himself even admitted he'd never actually expected Heero to wear it and this was the first time Heero had actually put it on. But now… Heero slid on the apron over his naked body and tied it around his waist, fully aware that the only thing it covered was from about mid-chest to mid-thigh. His back and ass were left completely uncovered, and he could feel the slightly cold morning air of their house, but he didn't care. The look on Duo's face, and his reaction afterwards would be perfect.  
  
So Heero went about making a full course breakfast. French toast, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice and raspberry syrup. Tossing the entire thing together he completely lost track of time, but still managed to remain silent, just in case Duo woke up. He wanted it all to be a surprise.   
  
**  
  
Meanwhile Duo woke up in bed… alone… again. Rolling over quietly he snuggled against his He-bear once more. He missed Heero, but knew that his job was important so he didn't complain. Besides, he knew Heero would be done with the project soon. His big projects usually didn't take that long.  
  
Finally Duo managed to force himself out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He'd taken a long shower the night before and certainly didn't really feel like taking one now. So instead he yanked the brush through his hair a few times, braided it and walked back into the room to find something to wear for yet another day without Heero.  
  
Maybe I should get a job, Duo thought absent-mindedly as he slipped into his sleeveless red turtle neck with the zipper. But no, he pushed that thought away quickly. Him getting a job would only cause him to see Heero less, and if it weren't for the fact that the scientists and Relena and the other pilots occasionally called on him and Heero for help with various things they wouldn't have jobs either. Besides building the gundams and preparing for war the scientists had also been nice enough to create huge savings accounts for each of the pilots, from undisclosed sources of course (cough cough OZ cough), so they all had plenty of money to live off of for the next two life times. In fact, Duo suspected that if they pooled all their resources they could probably build their own colony… ok, well maybe not that much money but you get the idea.  
  
Pulling on a pair of jeans and glancing at himself once more in the mirror Duo fastened on his trademark grin. Now he was prepared. Prepared for an entire day of TV and wasting time around the house only to fall asleep alone cuddling with his He-bear instead of his real Heero. Oh well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder…   
  
Or hornier, Duo amended with a silent chuckle.  
  
Grinning madly, and thinking about all the things he would do when Heero got home, Duo headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
But as he stepped into the kitchen his mouth dropped open. Right in front of him, dressed in nothing but that god-awful ugly frilly apron he'd found was Heero, butt naked. Duo watched in jaw-dropped amazement as Heero moved around the kitchen in a blur preparing breakfast, and completely oblivious to him. The entire thing seemed like some strange fantasy come true… Heero was home?  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes and looked again, still not believing what he was seeing. But it was there… Heero was there… and Duo had an idea. Sneaking up slowly behind Heero with the best of his thieving skills he followed Heero's movements around the counter, waiting for him to set everything down and…  
  
Suddenly Duo's hand darted forward and seized Heero's arm, yanking on it so his fellow pilot spun around and landed, completely unbalanced, in his arms. Duo grinned like a maniac at the surprised Heero.  
  
Heero recovered a moment later and smirked at him. "You ruined my surprise," he whispered softly.  
  
Duo continued to smirk. "Oh really?" He pulled Heero forward and seized his lips in a passionate kiss, which managed to convey just how much Duo had missed Heero in all those long nights and days. Heero managed to gain his balance and then began kissing back, tongues exploring each other's mouths as Duo moved Heero backward until he was pushed up against the fridge. It wasn't until they were both out of air and gasping for breath that they finally broke apart.  
  
"Miss me?" Heero choked out as he tried to breathe again.  
  
"More then you'll ever know!" Duo hugged him tightly and for a moment just nuzzled into the side of Heero's neck. "I love the teddy, but oh man it'll never replace you. Why didn't you wake me when you got home?"  
  
Heero smiled and tugged on Duo's shirt slightly. Duo looked back into his lover's eyes and smiled. "Hungry?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo nodded, but didn't even glance for the food on the table. Instead his hand reached down and rested just under the apron on Heero's thigh, teasingly close to his arousal. Leaning forward he kissed Heero's neck, his tongue lingering slightly on the skin.  
  
"Mmmm, breakfast tastes good." He murmured.   
  
Heero opened his mouth to respond but gasped in surprise and pleasure instead as Duo nipped at the end of his ear lightly. He recovered and tried to say something else but this time Duo kissed the side of his neck and moved his hand around Heero's arousal, causing the nearly naked boy to let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
"How do you feel about breakfast in bed, ne Heero?" Duo stroked Heero a few times and moved his tongue across Heero's neck for emphasis.  
  
"No objectionnnnnnnn~" Heero's answer melted into an incoherent groan as Duo pulled his hands away and stepped back. Without warning Duo reached forward and swung Heero up into this arms. Then with a maniacal grin he carried his lover back to the bedroom. Ready to show Heero just how much he'd missed him and dead set on making Heero never wish to leave again.  
  
Breakfast was left forgotten on the kitchen counter.  
  
But then there are just some things that are more infinitely tasty then French toast and raspberry syrup. Heero Yuy was one of them.  
  
The end   



End file.
